Riding on a Nacho
by robertkellett
Summary: Heading to a wedding can make one think about things, so it helps that riding with a good friend can make things better.


_**Hello everyone, been... Nearly half a year. Wow... But here is a little thing I put together to try my hand at writing again. Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

The night skies of Mewni shined bright, as if they were celebrating the wedding happening this very night. Marco looked at the twinkling stars, feeling as if they were taunting him. Sighing at himself, Marco fixed his suit jacket and hopped on Nachos. _Let's get tonight over with so I can go back home. Got more squire training tomorrow._ So lost in his own thoughts, Marco forgot someone was riding behind him, playfully tapping his shoulder. "Huh?"

Turning around, was the knowing smirk of Kelly, one of his close friends on Mewni. To think, they would bond over mutual heartbreak. But some sparring sessions later and an adventure or two, the duo became good friends. Kelly simply smiled, holding on to Marco. "Are we going to this thing or you want to keep moping all night long?"

"I wasn't moping…" Marco mumbled aloud as he revved up Nacho's horns. The dragon cycle purred as she roared across the skies. Kelly let out a loud scream of joy, with Marco making out very faint stars appearing in her eyes. "You okay there? I don't want you to get sick or anything. I know what motion sickness feels like and boy is it a doozy."

"You kidding?! This is awesome!" She screamed in Marco's eardrums, making the boy flinch. She made a 'sorry' expression on her face before letting the cool air send her long hair blowing in the breeze. Marco smiled at her content smile, with part of him just relieved things made _sense_ regarding her. It wasn't any muddled feelings. No drama. No tension. Just two good friends having fun spending time together. _Wish it was like this with…_ He sighed, unknowingly gripping Nacho's horns a bit too tight. The dragon cycle's hiss snapped Marco out of his thoughts, gently patting her head, calming her down.

"So… How are you doing?" Marco asked, trying to make conversation and distance his thoughts to something else. Kelly just shrugged her shoulders, as if it answered his question. "Yeah, okay. Going on quests with Jorby and buying more swords as usual, huh?"

"And what about _you_ , my good friend?" She teased, with Marco just giving a content smile. "Bet that Squire Mixer went well." Marco nodded, feeling a huge sense of relief. While before that event, he was turned into one of the strangest paintings imaginable and faced some guilt at not being around much on Earth, actually going to the mixer was something else. Sure, some minor cuts and bruises were par for the course of becoming a knight, but Higgs actually talking to him like an equal felt good.

"Surprised at what happens at those mixers," Marco admitted. "Not just swordplay and training. And to think the games Pony Head thinks are crazy." Marco shivered for a moment, making Kelly laugh.

"And you didn't invite Star to go with you?" Kelly asked, which made Marco stop Nachos on a dime. They were pretty close to the wedding spot, being a place near the Cloud Kingdom. Even the lights and some sounds were heard from the distance. Various explosions in the sky and screaming made Marco think that Star was already there. _She is a chaos magnet._ But thinking about her, made Marco's chest hurt. "Look…" She got off Nachos and pat his shoulder. "I… I was just teasing there."

Marco hopped off and leaned on a nearby pole. "Yeah, I know." They stood in silence for a good minute or so before Kelly just sighed. "You asked me about Star, cause you are worried. Things are okay. I'm not leaving anytime soon."

Kelly's eyes went wide for a moment, waving her arms around. "Hold up cowboy, I never said you was going to leave or anything! Just… It's hard to be around people that hurt you emotionally." Her pained eyes said a lot. "She's your best friend though. Tad… Well, he's a jerk and glad he's out finally. But Star is someone…"

Marco just pinched his noise for a moment. "One thing I quickly learned, is that when you mess up, you lie in your own messes." Marco looked at her directly in the eyes. "I hurt her, and even if she's hurting me, Star doesn't mean too. And besides, she's happy with Tom. So, the best I can do is just be there for her like she always has been for me." Turning his head to the moon, he swore it shifted to a red hue for a split second. "Just… I really don't know if I can keep this up for long. As long… As I tell myself I'm not on Mewni _just_ for Star, I will be okay."

Kelly noticed the clear pain and longing in his voice, but seeing him not hitch his voice once or have that 'Marco' look, told her he was okay. "Well, if you are alright, then I won't bug you bout this anymore." She gave a knowing smirk, making Marco raise an eyebrow. "You keep saying she doesn't like you and stuff. But I've known her for a long time. And was there when she wasn't very shy about her feelings too."

Marco blinked at her words but quickly shook his head. "L-Let's just meet up with them. Don't want to be late." Marco moved at a surprisingly quick pace, with Kelly just shaking her head. Hopping on Nachos herself, she felt her eyes light up. Making a manic laugh for a split second, she jumped off, blinking for a moment.

"Woah… Girl, we are going for a joy ride later." Nachos just purred as Kelly parked her with the other cars and bikes. She noticed Nachos sniff the other warnicorns and unicorns, making Kelly smirk. Eventually, she found Marco leaning on a wall, watching Star and Tom hug one another. "You want to have another 'lake moment', or want to join me finding a seat buddy?" Kelly asked seriously. Marco didn't even look behind him, nodding and joined his friend. Star and Tom eventually found their seats, the friends and everyone watching the union of artists.

Marco teared up, remembering when he worked with those two when Ludo took over Mewni. Once the reception started, he gave Ruberiot a hug. The man was surprised but hugged his fellow La Resistance Member back. "Congrats on the wedding." Letting go, he saw Foolduke giving a warm smile. "You two came a long way from fighting all the time."

They laughed, holding one another. "Alas, we still fight often, but in the passion of love." Ruberiot said like the artist he was. Foolduke rolled her eyes and lightly punched Marco in the arm.

"So how's it with the princess, if you catch my drift?" She asked teasingly. Marco's eyes were downcast, surprisingly the couple. Marco put on a fake smile and laughed as if she told a joke. _It really is one._

"Uh, gotta head home now actually. But you guys have fun. La Resistance!" He made a mock salute. Ruberiot and Foolduke mirrored him, and the friends said their goodbyes. Marco found Kelly near Nachos and sighed. "Let's head…"

Marco couldn't finish when a familiar warm touch grasped his hand. "Come on Marco! Photo Booth time buddy!" Marco tried squirming his way to freedom but couldn't, only poking his head out of the open door.

"Don't ride Nachos, you hear me?!" Marco shouted at Kelly, but the girl just looked at the heartbroken boy and his keys. Eyes bright and knowing, she turned around. "Kelly!"

"Yeah. Toats." The Booth door slammed shut and she simply watched it. "Hope you two finally sort things out." She threw the keys in the air, catching them effortlessly. "Come on Nachos! We are going on a joyride!"


End file.
